The Smashing Angels
by Zakiyya
Summary: After Nevermore, The flock settles down on Maxes Island. They believe there are no survivors except the people that are on the island. Then, the Smashing Angels come. A band that will change the flock's life for… the better? Fax, Eggy, Iggy x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Guys! I'm back!**

**Fang: Wazz up!**

**Iggy: My dude! I haven't seen y'all in what months?**

**Dylan: hope you guys are ready for some more action!**

**Iggy: Awe, look Dylan is finally paying more attention. You see, Dylan Fang and I went to the boot camp were we had to get na-**

**Me: Nope, we don't care.**

**Iggy: But-**

**Me: Iggy, no. **

**Iggy: **

**Me: Anyways guys, this story, until the holidays, are going to be a little different. With the way things are working out in my school life, I will only be able to update on weekends. Or if I'm nice I will update on early out days. :D**

**Iggy, Fang, Dylan: YAY**

**Me: so the way things are going to work is, 1 review, I will update at the end of the month. 2 reviews, I will update I will update the last Saturday of the month, and so on and so forth with Saturdays. You get the idea right? Hopefully you do. Well anyways, on words with the story!**

**Fang: Disclaimer! Zakiyya wished she owned Maximum Ride, but she doesn't.**

**Me: **

**(You wanna see how it could be with something new like when we strike)**

"Max!" Fang yelled as he walked into Maxes bedroom. The island that they were on was just getting dark and it was around dinner time. Fang wanted to spend time with his girlfriend and get something to eat. Max came out her bathroom with a smile on her face. She was so happy Fang was back and all hers. She he favorite relaxing shorts and tank top.

"Hi sweetie." She said walking over to him. He grinned, the grin that blew her away each time, and pulled her small frame closer to his larger one.

"Want to go get something to eat?" he asked softly as she played with his shoulder length black hair.

"Nah, I'm not hungry. Why don't you come sit with me instead." She said going to her bed and grabbed her book of the night stand. Fang smirked and sat next to her and laid back.

"Come here." He said pulling Max on top of him. She put her book down and cuddled close to her Dark Angel.

"I love you, Maximum Ride." Fang said kissing her head. She looked up at him with a smile.

"And I do love you Fang." She said and placed her lips on his. Slowly, Max and Fang closed their eyes to enjoy the love and passion that they showed each other. It's been awhile since they have kissed like this. The Flock had always needed Max for something. Ever since the world had Evolved, Max had been out taking care of business, and finding survivors. Now it was time for them.

Max Got on her knees so she straddled fangs sitting up form. Fang ran his fingers through Maxes long curled hair and tugged the way she liked it. Max moaned softly and Fang took the time to push his tongue through. As they Kissed, Dylan flew towards Maxes Room.

"Max! I need to talk to you!" He said loudly and stared at Max and Fang as they pulled away from each other. Fang sighed and held Max tighter against him.

"Maybe if we continue, he'll go away." Fang said as Dylan grabbed Max and pulled her away.

"Wrong." Max glared at Dylan who carried her with ease.

"You know, I could have Iggy put a bomb in your bed." She said as he put her down. Fang glared at Dylan and stood and brought Max back to the bed and made her sit in his lap.

"What do you want Dylan?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat." Dylan smiled softly. Max glared.

"You made me stop kissing my boyfriend to ask that? Really Dyl? I thought it was a life or death situation."

"Plus she already said no to me," Fang added and kissed Maxes cheek.

"See ya my love, I'll be back. Do you want some juice?" Max nodded her head and watched her Angel Fly out the hallway.

"Max, why am I not good enough for you?" Dylan asked. Max sighed.

"Dylan, I'm in love with Fang. I always have been. I'm sorry if I hurt your feeling, but Fang is just the one."

"That doesn't answer my question Max. He left you. He lied to you. I'd never do any of those things." Max glared at Dylan.

"Dylan you already have done thoses things." They both thought about the night he went on a rampage. Dylan Looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Get in line." She said standing and grabbed her book.

"Can you leave? I kind of want to be alone right now." She said softly looking at her book. Dylan nodded and slowly left the room and stopped.

"I will always love you Max." Then left.

**(We're ready to try c'mon let's fly No-one can stop us When we're sliding by)**

Later on that night, everyone including, Dr.M, Jeb, Ella, Dylan and the Flock gathered around a camp fire enjoying hotdogs. Max looked up at the stars, which shinned brilliantly in the sky, and smiled.

"Fang, aren't the stars pretty tonight?" Max looked over at Fang. He smiled softly.

"Almost as pretty as you." She blushed and looked away. Dylan scoffed.

"Ok guys, enough with the mushy stuff. Let's talk about how we had not had friend chicken in like weeks." Dylan said.

"Psh, Dylan, it's all about the Fried catfish." Fang said suddenly.

"And some sweet potato fries." Dylan agreed.

"We talking about some good 'eaten." Iggy said with a smile. Ella giggled as the flock roared with laugher.

"You kids are funny." Dr.M said with amusement.

"You know, that's good 'cause I wanted to go into a comedy career, but the world "ended" so you know, can't really do that anymore." Iggy said.

"OMG guys, I have decided that I want to go on a date with William! He's the Red hawk guy that flies around sometimes! ZOMG, he's so dreamy, I mean with thoses Hazel eyes, and skin smooth as chocolate-"

"Wait, how do you know what his skin feels like?" Fang interrupted. Nudge blinked.

"He bumped into me."

"Oh, so he's bumping into people now? Do I need to go talk to him?"

"Fang, no calm down. It was just a little tap."

"So he's tapping people now? Oh for real? Tapping kind of stings. Did it sting Nudge?"

"No, no not really…well maybe a little .But that's not the point cause he touched me-"

"OOOOOHHHH WHAT? He's touching you! On your arm? No, never again, that's like a skip hop bra scrap away from touching your boob. Never again. Ok?"

"Fang, your being unreasonable. Nudge should be able to see a boy she likes." Jeb said. Fang Glared.

"Oh right, because you know you was there. Cause you, changed her diapers, cause you, went to her room when she had a bad dream and held her and told her, "It was just a dream and nothing would hurt her," Or, here's a good one, you said, that you'd "protected her from white coats attacks" And that you'd sacrifice yourself before anything came to her harm's way. Good job Jeb. Oh what, that was me. Oh I'm not sorry .Tsk, oh well." Fang said giving Jeb a dry look. Everyone sat in silence.

"But Fang, you're still not her father." Jeb argued.

"Say's the man that practically killed his son and gave his daughter wings. Everybody, give a round of applause to Jeb who won the Best Father award." Fang said with sarcasm dripping of his voice.

"Yeah, and I consider Fang to be a father figure." Nudge said with a smile.

"Yeah! Me too! He taught me how to pee standing up! See, it's all about the aiming. Basically, all you got to do is-"

"No Gazzy, no." Iggy interrupted.

"And Max is like the Mom!" angel piped in.

"I know right! Best mom ever!" Nudge cheered. Max blushed.

"Nudge I'm not the best Mom ever. I can't even cook." Max said.

"Yeah, but you have other great quality's. Like you taught me about "the time" and bras and other things. OH, You remember that time when Angel was crying and You and Fang made her feel better and she was like "Good night Mommy and Daddy, I love you" I was like "Oh My Gawd! That's so cute!" Nudge squealed and Max Fang and Angel blushed.

"I was little!" Angel said.

"You still are." Iggy responded.

"You guys are one big happy family." Ella said leaning against her boyfriend, Iggy. Iggy chuckled.

"Oh yeah, The Stubborn one, the Emo one, the blind one, the talker, the total fart, the anvel and the newbie. Were more like the Brady bunch."

"Don't you mean the Mutant bunch?" Dylan laughed.

"Here's a story, of some lovely mutants." Gazzy voiced which made everyone erupted into laughter.

**(And it's getting stronger and stronger you know,** **so drop everything watch us hit with a show)**

"Fang, you know you're not supposed to be in here after Midnight."Max cooed as she walked over to her boyfriend. Everybody was mostlikly sleep, and Fang wanted more time with his Girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"When have we ever fallowed the rules?" Fang asked with a smirk. Max made them walk backwards until her legs hit her bed and she looked up threw her eye lashes and bit her lip sexily.

"Never." Fang grinned and they fell on the hemlock into a messy kiss.

"Fang!" Max whimpered as he bit on her weak spot.

"Mmm." Fang said and ran his fingers down her sides making her shiver. He looked up at her to see her eyes closed and her gasping for air as his fingers skimmed her breast.

"F-Fang."

"You like that?" He asked knowing the answer.

"No Fang, I just make these faces and noises because I'm crazy." She said with sarcasm.

"I knew you were. The first step is to admit it." Fang said with a chuckle and crashed his lips to hers and his tongue made its way in her mouth.

"MAX! We found something! It's a Boat," Jeb ran in and Fang jumped off of Max.

"The FUCK!"

**So guys, what do you think? Good Right?**

**Iggy: I wonder if you know how they live in Tokyo (Hai!) If you seen it then you mean it Then you know you have to go Tokyooooooooooooooooooo drift!**

**Me: Iggy…No more Fast and Furious for you.**

**Iggy: But you can't say that song isn't the best song ever.**

**Me: THIS IS THE BEST SONG EVER REMIX, THIS IS THE BEST SONG BEST SONG EVER_**

**Iggy: No, no spoken reasons for you.**

**Me:**

**Iggy: Yea, you see how it feels. Meanie.**

**Fang: ok, um, these guys are weird, but I want YOU, This guy that is reading this to REVIEW! The most review we have gotten is 117. We want to beat that. Do you want to beat it? Cause I do. Shout outs to everybody that review! From Me Fang. Or anybody in the flock! Even Total. So, Review and tell us who you want to give you a shout out.**

**Me: Oh yea, Also guys I have a TWITTER! And I have Facebook. So Follow me on twitter Zakiyyaff and add me on Facebook Zakiyya Jones.**

**1 review update November 3****rd**

**2 reviews updated October 27**

**3 reviews updated October 20**

**4 reviews updated October 19**

**5 reviews updated tomorrow**

**~Zak RNR**


	2. AN

Hey guys….So… I know I haven't updated any of my stories; nor have I Posted any new stories. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo sorry! I don't know what is up with me, but I promise I will fix this really soon. I am actually working on a story right now (well not right now right now, cause I'm typing this, but you get the point). Hopefully, it will be up by Friday. Also, I changed my twitter account. If you have a twitter, follow me AdriJ254. I will hopefully hear and talk to you soon! Love all of y'all!

~Zak


End file.
